The Legend of Zelda: Voices of the Earth
by jeffrey.stump
Summary: Thirty years after the fall of Ganondorf's attempted rule with the Twilight Realm, the world falls, once again to the saving power of a green-clad hero. Chapter 2 is up & much better than the first chapter. Read! It includes a fight scene. Updates asap
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legend of Zelda: Voices of the Earth**_

Author's Note: I haven't written FanFiction in so long, and I want to try it again. I became inspired by reading some today, and now I want to again. Not to mention that my Creative Writing class has been over for months, and I need to make sure my skills are still finely tuned.

If you like to harshly flame, don't read this. If you give constructive criticism with positive remarks, I welcome you. If you just give nice words, I welcome you. If you read and don't review, GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FREELOADER!! Ha-ha, I'm just kidding. Read and enjoy, please. :

**Chapter One**

_The land of Hyrule is a peaceful place, governed by the three goddesses: Din, Faroe, and Nayru. But, this world is not always shielded by the light. More than once has this land been touched by darkness until it spreads to pure evil._

_But, as legend goes, there is always a green-clad hero to come and save the day…_

"Come on, boy!" a largely muscled man yells to the seventeen year old standing next to him. "You've almost got the fish! Just keep pulling, Link!"

Link struggled until he finally caught the fish. 'You've caught a Bass! This one is a whopping twenty inches! You could get a hefty price for this one.'

"Nice one, son," Link's father said to him. "Let's sit down."

Link did as he put away his fish. They sat on the ground next to their secret pond, found in the Kokiri Forest and watched the slowly falling sun.

"You know," he started, "considering you now have turned seventeen, I think it is time for me to give you a real present."

Link looked at him.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Haven't you already given me real presents?'" he continued. "In a tangible sense, yes, but I've never given you something with real meaning until now…" He reached into his pocket and gave his son a stack of clothes.

"These were quite a hefty price," he explained. "If you're wondering why I haven't been buying so many tools for the farm, this is why. These clothes are said to be the same clothes worn by the Hero who defeated the Twilight thirty years ago. I can tell you, they weren't easy to find."

'You got the Hero's clothes. These seemingly in-tact coverings were once said to belong to the Hero of Twilight. Put them on, see if they fit.'

Link put them on to make a strangely perfect fit. Link smiled in approval.

"That's not all I'm giving you," he said. "I'm also giving you the gift of defense. I'm not always going to be around to protect you, and now that you're a man, you need to learn to take care of yourself."

Link nodded.

"Here."

'You've received the Kokiri Sword and Shield. These artifacts were thought to be lost after the Hero threw them aside for the Master's Sword. Don't poke your eye out.'

"We've spent so much time in these woods; it was a matter of time before one of us found it. Although, I did do a little extra searching and had a little help from the Kokiri's. You know, it is said that the Hero of Time was raised by the Kokiri. I think that's a load of guff, myself."

Link swung around his sword while his shield was lopsided on his shoulder.

His father backed off and laughed. "Here, let me teach you how to use these…"

They spent a little time getting to know how to use the sword and shield.

"You're doing great!" he exclaimed. "Let's go home. I think I'll let you ride in front today; you do know the way home."

Link nodded and hopped up onto Epona's back as his father leapt up onto his horse.

They rode through the forest until they made it to Hyrule Field. Suddenly, they were ambushed by Keese.

"Damn! I didn't know Keese came out this early!" his father yelled. "Use your sword! Don't worry, your horse will be fine! I'll use my arrows to get the ones that you can't reach!"

They rode around and fended off the Keese until they reached the edge of Ordon Village. Link's father wasn't much help. (What can you expect? Uncontrolled characters are never any help.)

They came out hollering to find a woman bursting out of her door, yelling, "_**SHHHHH!!**__"_

They stopped hollering and continued to their farm. They dismounted their horses and proceeded to walk into their house.

"Alright, remember, rise and shine tomorrow, it's market day."

Link nodded and followed him into the house to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Legend of Zelda: Voices of the Earth**_

Author's Note: Good news/bad news scenario. The good news is eleven people read my story (or one person looked at the page eleven times). However, the bad news is that NONE OF YOU FREELOADERS REVIEWED!! There is a reason those are there, you know. You guys irk me. I know I don't like flames, but that doesn't mean don't comment! Give me constructive criticism, so I can get better. I would like to take the time to personally respond to reviews, but I don't have any, so onwards and beyond!

**Chapter Two**

A large rooster crowing dissolved Link's world into view. The sun was just waking up; this was way too early.

"Rise up, son!" Link's father bellowed. "You know what today is!"

Link sat up and rubbed his eyes. He put on his clothes, chainmail rattling in the eerily dark and quiet house. He pulled on his gloves and grabbed his sword, his shield, a basket, and his fishing pole.

'You have picked up the Basket. Use this to hold produce to be taken to the market. Supposed to have been woven from the wood of an Ordon Oak.'

Link walked outside to find his father in the field, finishing up packing the produce. "Put those carrots in your basket," he told Link. "I'm full up."

Link went over to the carrots and picked them up to place in his basket.

'You have picked some Carrots. These ordinary vegetables are grown by pretty much everyone. They may not carry a hefty price, but they've got decent nutrition.'

Before Link got up, his ear twitched. Someone was galloping closer.

He quickly whipped around to see his father slowly turning to see what had made his son react. He saw the outline of a figure riding a horse, and he didn't seem friendly.

Link's father quickly took out his bow and readied an arrow. Link slowly drew his sword and prepared for anything.

Well, almost anything. At that moment, another arrow was shot, but it didn't come from his father. It hit his father. Just then, he saw his father's arrow soar, and hit inches in front of the man's horse. The horse was instantly spooked by the sudden fire that caught in front of him, and turned around, ignoring his master's orders.

Link ran to his father and knelt by his side.

"Link…" he spat out. "I'm sorry, I…"

Link stared at his father as his last words trailed off into untranslatable words. Then, Link's father died right before his eyes. The bow dropped from his grip. Link took off a glove and placed his hand on his father,

The world around Link pulsed. He could hear his heartbeat. His focus raged in random sequences. The fire slowly depleted, and he heard the hoof beats of the creature returning. Link clenched his ungloved hand and opened his eyes to reveal a fierce fire behind the icy blue. Link took his glove and forced it back on. He grabbed his sword and took hold of what his father left behind.

'You have received the Wooden Bow. This bow is able to shoot enemies from short distances. This is the last thing from your father…'

Link took the bow in hand and took his first aim. The first shot missed by a close call, but the second time, Link pulled the arrow as far as he could until he shot it out, piercing the heart of the creature immediately.

He stumbled off the horse as it ran off, barely missing Link.

The creature pulled itself off the ground and yanked the arrow from his chest. The creature can't have been from this world. Link pulled out his sword, and the battle began.

The dark creature pulled out two long rods, probably made from some sturdy wood. There was a sharp end, making it just slightly more lethal.

Link threw the first strike. His horizontal slice was instantly blocked by the creature's arm protectors. Then, it was the creatures. He sliced with his left stick, blocked by Link's shield, but immediately following that, he proceeded to slash at Link's feet. Link rolled out of the way just in time.

The creature ran at him, and Link leapt out of the way of another double attack. Link took a slash at him, and he blocked it, but then, there was a small '_clink!'_ and a poof of dust.

Link had sliced the weapon clean in half. The creature discarded the rest of the destroyed weapon and continued on his clear path to kill Link.

Link blocked another hit and saw his window of opportunity. He rolled around to his backside and slashed. The creature fell face-first into the ground. Then, Link knew what to do. He ran over to the slowly breathing creature and plunged his sword right into the creature until it jolted and then ceased movement.

Suddenly, the creature exploded in a puff of dark smoke, only leaving behind a pile of arrows.


End file.
